


Stay Safe

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alonso goes shopping for condoms. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	Stay Safe

The Jorvik Rangers uniform was made to be protective from the sunshine and the elements, while still being light and breathable. But right now, Alonso’s uniform felt too tight and stifling, and not in the good way.

Alonso tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying to ease the heat building from his skin, as he tried to look anywhere but at the display before him. Ribbed, flavoured, small, large, extra large, coloured, latex, other materials… even the pictures on the boxes had him blushing and sweating, rubbing the back of his neck as he cast his eyes downwards. At the sight of someone walking into the aisle, Alonso turned around and pretended to examine the feminine hygiene products. Unlike most men, Alonso viewed this as nothing to be ashamed of, buying feminine hygiene products for his girlfriend was a kind act, not something to be ashamed of, after all, half the population had those needs.

Once the person had left the aisle, though, Alonso took a deep breath and turned back around to scan the large display of condoms. He rubbed his hands together nervously, chewing on his top lip. Why were these things even out in public? A child could see them! And there weren’t any instructions or anything, either. How on earth was he supposed to choose? For a moment, he thought about asking someone else, but he quickly shut down that idea. Just the thought of asking someone else had him feeling giddy.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?” asked a male voice near his ear, and Alonso almost jumped out of his skin. His mouth went dry, and he could barely get his tongue to work as he looked at the young man dressed in the shop’s uniform.

“U-uh, n-no thanks, I’m fine,” said Alonso, giving a smile that was meant to look reassuring. But, with the fear in his eyes, it looked nothing of the sort.

“Ah, your first time?” asked the shop assistant. Alonso dipped his head in a nod, staring down at his feet. “That’s fine, everyone is nervous their first time, trust me.”

“Really?” asked Alonso, flicking his eyes up to the shop assistant.

“Yeah,” said the young man with a nod and a gentle smile. “Being nervous about sex is as natural as breathing, it just means that you care about your partner enough to worry about them.”

“Oh,” said Alonso, feeling the stress ease. He felt like he could breathe again now.

“Yeah, so you’ll be fine,” said the young man, putting a hand on Alonso’s shoulder. “But given that it’s your first time, I suggest that you go vanilla, unless you want to jump in the deep end with kinks and stuff.”

“So I should get the vanilla-flavoured ones?” asked Alonso, though he didn’t pick up the box, only pointed at it. The young man laughed.

“Oh, honey, you think that’s what vanilla means?” asked the young man. “No, silly, ‘vanilla’ means more ‘normal’ sex, like missionary.” And just like that, Alonso was sweating again.

“Oh,” said Alonso quietly. The young man laughed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel even more nervous,” said the shop assistant. “Just get some of the more normal condoms this time, okay?”

“I was thinking of getting those, but…” Alonso’s voice trailed off, his tongue getting tied again. It wasn’t that this man was clearly gay, it was only the fact that he didn’t want to admit to not knowing his length. He might be asked to measure it, and just the thought of that almost had him hyperventilating.

“Don’t know your size? Well then, just buy one of each,” said the young man, gesturing to some smaller packages on a rack. “These are the sample packets, I guess you could call them, with one or two condoms in each. That should help you find your size.”

“Thanks,” said Alonso, his palms sweating as he reached for one of the packets. Though, ‘small’ didn’t seem like it would fit. He bit his lip, then reached for the medium instead.

“Is that all you needed?” asked the shop assistant, and Alonso froze when he saw the blue hair peeking out from beneath his cap. Oh dear. He really should have been looking more closely at the man. Jack grinned when he saw Alonso’s reaction.

“Just checking up on you,” said Jack. “But like I said, don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.”

“At least Eden’s friends care about her,” said Alonso, taking the medium, small, and large packets and making his way to the cash register. But, on his way, he took a detour through the magazine aisle. And the frozen food aisle. And the camping section. After all, it wasn’t very often that he went to the shops, so he had to stock up on things. The fact that his condoms ended up buried in the middle was just a mere coincidence.

As Jack watched the blushing boy walk up to the cash register, he stifled a laugh in his fist, grinning. Alonso was lucky that he’d gone to the cash register that Zelda was working at (just for the day, so that they could spy). Even if he had played up the gay stereotype, it had been worth it just to see the look of sheer terror on Alonso’s face when he’d discovered the truth.

“Excuse me, sir, could you show me where to find the cat food?” a little old lady asked.

“Fuck off, I don’t work here,” said Jack. The old lady grabbed his ear, and he yelped and frowned at her. And then it was his turn to freeze as he looked into the eyes of Mrs Holdsworth.

“That’s no way to talk to your elders, sonny,” said Mrs Holdsworth, and gave him a good whack with her purse.

“Ow,” said Jack, rubbing his head. “Sorry.” But, by the time he looked back up, Alonso was making his way out the door. Jack frowned. Hopefully Zelda would tell him all about the cash register experience later. For now, he had to get changed out of this uniform before someone else mistook him for a store employee.


End file.
